Titan Christmas
by 4ever-Shining-Star
Summary: Christmas eve and Christmas Day with the Titans. It it Starfire's first Christmas and everyone wants it to be absolutely perfect. The Titans East will join them as well. Pairings RobxStar BBxRae CyxBee. This is my firs story, so please review.
1. Christmas Eve

Summary: Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with the Titans. It is Starfire's first Christmas and everyone wants it to be absolutely perfect. The Titans East join them as well. Pairings: RobxStar BbxRae CyxBee. This is my first story so please review and no flames please. Constructive criticism is nice though.

A/N: I will be writing two chapters, one for each day, so the might be a little long but just bear with me.

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

A young boy of about 15 drove through a huge city on his brand new moped. He took a deep breath as he felt the wind whip through his short green hair and brush past his face. It was a spectacular Midsummer Day without a cloud in the sky and the atmosphere was absolutely perfect. As he drove by several girls stared after him with a kind of dreamy look in their eyes. This didn't bother him; he found it quite pleasing actually. He would play with a few of them by giving them a quick wink or wave of his hand. It was particularly funny to see their expressions after he did this. Yes, it was a perfect day. He neared a stoplight where he heard a loud screeching of breaks. He looked left and right trying to find where it was coming from. As he got closer to the stoplight the noise became louder and sounded less like screeching and more like…

"RIIINNNG!"

Beast Boy jolted upright in his bed, looking frantically over his shoulders until reality set in.

"RIIINNNG!"

"Stupid alarm clock," he muttered, rummaging through the piles of junk in his room. "RIIINNNG!" He finally found his alarm clock and turned it off. He tossed it over his shoulder where it collided with the wall. "It was really more of a nuisance than a help anyway," he said to himself as he walked out of his room.

He trudged down the hall and opened the door to the common room. The sight that greeted him was beyond the normal routine. Cyborg was in the kitchen flipping through a cookbook entitled _"100 ways to cook a Turkey"_ He was also surrounded by other cookbooks with common themes, one being _"Perfect Christmas Dinners in 3 Hours or Less."_ Raven was busy hanging tinsel and lights around the border of the room. Robin and Starfire were huddled around a huge box of random Christmas decorations.

"Please Robin, explain to me again what the purpose of these?" Starfire questioned, holding up a box of small colored bulbs on hooks. "They're Christmas ornaments Star," Robin explained, "we hang them on a tree as decorations, however, we are lacking a tree right now," he said, turning to look at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy became instantly worried, taking note of everything that was going on. "Umm, morning guys!" he said hesitantly. "Uh, what day is it?"

Raven was the first to speak up. "It's the 24th of December," she said in her usual monotone, "Christmas Eve, and we need you to go pick up a tree for us."

"Christmas Eve! I haven't even gotten any presents yet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, now in a full state of panic. "Relax Beast Boy, we just need you to pick up a tree, then you can have the rest of the day to shop." Raven responded, hoping to calm him down, it seemed to work.

"Ok, I'll pick up a tree," he said, taking a deep breath, "and then I'll go to the mall and shop for Christmas presents."

"Wow, you catch on quick BB." Cyborg tuned in with a clear note of sarcasm in his voice. He had decided to take a moment's break from his cookbooks. "Hey, I…" Beast Boy started, but was quickly interrupted by Robin. "Why don't you just drop it and go get a tree?" He really didn't want to have to listen to Cyborg and Beast Boy argue for half of the morning.

"Fine," Beast Boy said flatly, grabbing a coat before walking out of the room, "I'll be back later." With that he was out the door and on his way to the city.

"Hey guys, I talked to the Titans East last night," Robin said.

"You did, really? How are they doin'? Is Bumble Bee doin' alright, 'cause she has to put up with a lot?" Cyborg blurted out, bombarding Robin with questions.

"They're fine Cyborg, Bumble Bee too, and I invited them to come celebrate Christmas with us. They'll be here tomorrow," he answered.

"Oh, that is glorious news!" exclaimed Starfire, "I cannot wait for their arrival! We must begin the decorating at once!" She grabbed Robin by the wrist and pulled him back over to the box of decorations, nearly yanking his arm off in the process. With her other hand, she grabbed as many decorations as possible. "Come Robin, you must assist me in the decorating!" Robin was still in shock, but was able to respond with a quick "ok" and they were off to decorate the tower.

Meanwhile, in downtown Jump City…

A man was putting up a new sign in the park. _"All trees ½ off" _is what it said.

"Dude! I need a tree!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted, popping up behind the man, making him jump ten feet in the air.

"You're in luck!" the salesman said, "We have two trees left, take your pick." He gave Beast Boy a huge cheesy grin that could make even Starfire gag. Beast Boy looked over the man's shoulder and saw the two trees he was referring to. "Umm, you sure these are the only two you have left?" Beast Boy asked. One was small and puny, missing almost all of its pine needles. The other one, well, let's just say the other one was a giant, to say the least. _"Probably taller than a giraffe." _Beast Boy thought, _"I guess it would fit in the common room… I hope."_

"Yes sir," said the salesman, "these are the only ones we have, so, which one will it be?" he asked, offering that same cheesy grin.

"Umm, I guess I'll take that one." He said, pointing to the giant tree towering over both of them.

"An excellent choice, that will be five hundred dollars sir!"

"Ok, thanks." Beast Boy said, handing him the money. Then he turned to the tree. "Wow this thing's huge," Beast Boy muttered to himself, "I'll never make it back to the tower." He turned into an elephant and, struggling, picked up the tree.

"Have a nice day sir! And a Merry Christmas!" the salesman said, giving Beast Boy the cheesy grin again as he walked off.

Back at the Tower…

Cyborg seemed to have finally decided what to make for Christmas dinner and was making a list of all the things he would need to prepare it. "Hmm, let's see, I'm definitely going to need a turkey, some sweet potatoes, I guess I should get some tofu for BB… nah, I'll make him suffer… let's see, marshmallows, stuffing…" and so the list went on.

Raven had finished her part of the decorating by now. She didn't have to decorate the outside of the tower yet. Everyone had agreed to do that together after dinner that night. She was just about to go to her room for one of her books when Cyborg stopped her. "Hey Raven, I'm going to need a hand with the grocery shopping, would you mind?" he asked.

"I guess I could help you," she answered, obviously not very thrilled about going.

"Hey Robin, me and Raven are goin' out to do some shopping, we'll be back in time for dinner." Cyborg said.

"Don't you think you should wait for BB, give him a ride to the mall?" Robin asked.

"I guess I should. Tell him when he gets here we'll be waiting in the car."

"Sure thing."

"I'm right behind you." Raven said. She had already put on her coat and was waiting impatiently by the door.

"Robin, what is this called?" Starfire asked. She was floating up near the ceiling where she had just hung a wreath on the wall. Robin had spent the entire morning telling her what all of the decorations were used for or what they represented, and it wasn't about to stop yet. A small bundle of decorations lay in one of her arms while she held up a small leafy plant in her other hand. Cyborg and Raven were just about to leave when she asked this. Cyborg closed the door behind him as he tried his hardest to hold back a fit of laughter, that is until he got to the car garage. Raven was fighting a smile that had been tugging at her mouth the whole time. They both knew that Robin and Starfire had a crush on each other for a long time, and it was only a matter of time until they found out.

"Umm," Robin said a little hesitantly, "that would be called mistletoe."

"Oh, what is it for?" Starfire asked, excitement rising through her entire body.

"Well, umm…" Robin stammered, not sure if he really wanted to tell her. Fortunately, he didn't have to decide, for Beast Boy barged into the room at that moment carrying the giant tree he had purchased. "Umm, Beast Boy, do you think it's big enough?" Robin asked a bit sarcastically as he noticed the astounding size of the tree.

"No, 'course not… why would you…think that?" he replied between breaths just before he collapsed, with the tree dropping down on top of him. "Ouch."

Robin rolled his eyes as he went to help Beast Boy. He spotted, sticking out from under the tree, two small feet, which he grabbed and pulled. However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Beast Boy to budge. "Can't you change or something?" he asked, still struggling to pull him out. "I can barely speak, do you honestly think I can change?" said Beast Boy's muffled voice. "Yes… I do think… you can…" said Robin between breaths, "Now come on…Beast Boy!" he said, now straining all of his muscles. Suddenly he flew backwards, followed by Beast Boy who landed on top of him, knocking his breath out.

"Robin," came Starfire's voice, "where are we to be placing the tree?"

Gasping for breath, Robin managed to shove Beast Boy off of him and sat up. He looked over at Starfire who was holding the tree above her head and staring at him anxiously with her 'famous' smile he had come to love so much.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, felt rather betrayed. "Why couldn't you have done that sooner?"

"Oh, well umm…" Starfire said, not sure how to answer.

"Relax Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven are waiting for you in the garage so you can ride with them to the mall," Robin said.

"Ok later dudes!" Beast Boy said rushing out the door.

"Hey Star," said Robin, "why don't you put the tree over there?" he said, pointing to an open space beside the giant window/TV.

"Okay!" Starfire chirped as she flew over and placed the tree gently on the floor.

"And I've got the decorations." Robin said, walking over to her with the big box of ornaments. He pulled out the lights and ornaments and the two quickly got to work. Within a few hours they had finished just as the other three were returning.

"Wow, the tree looks great y'all" said Cyborg, "are all the decorations up?" he asked eyeing the box suspiciously. Beast Boy walked over to the box to check, "Nope, there's one thing left," he said as he bent over the box and pulled something out, "this." It was the sprig of mistletoe Starfire had returned to the box upon Beast Boy's arrival. Cyborg gave Robin a quick sly grin before saying, "Go ahead and put it up BB, then we can have dinner."

Beast Boy turned into a bird and put the mistletoe up above the entryway to the room. Then he flew back down to join the others around the table and the three pizza's Raven had been carrying.

"Robin please," came Starfire's voice, "you never did tell me, what is the 'toe-of-mistle' for?"

"Well for starters, it's _mistletoe_, okay?" Robin answered, and Starfire nodded her head, "And, well, it's for…umm…" Robin trailed off, still not quite able to find his voice. By now the other three at the table were smirking at him, and Raven was drumming her fingers impatiently. "You know what Star, I'll tell you tomorrow." Robin said, doing his best to forget about the other three staring at him.

"Tomorrow? But…" Starfire began, but was interrupted before she could finish.

"Tomorrow Star, I promise, I'll tell you tomorrow."

Starfire sighed. "Very well." She was disappointed to hear this news but decided against questioning him further with the subject. The rest of the meal, for the most part, went by quietly. They finished and started cleaning up the dishes. Starfire was still not finished with all of her questions though. "Please friends, I have heard many stories about the 'Santa Clause' tell me, is he for real?"

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked at each other uncertainly, Robin, however knew exactly what to say. "Of course he's real Star, and he's coming tonight."

"Oh, he is! I have not written the letter to him, what shall I do?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Well, you should wait for him tonight, and then you can tell him in person what you want." Robin answered. "Oh yay!" Starfire exclaimed, "thank you friend Robin, I shall wait for him tonight!" Then she flew off to her room, leaving the other four alone.

Suddenly Cyborg exclaimed, "Are you crazy man? How're you gonna pull this off? You told her she's going to see Santa! Do you…"

"She's going to see Santa" Robin interrupted, "It's really simple, I'll go to the mall, get a Santa outfit and dress up in it tonight. Then, I'll get her whatever she asks for and leave it under the tree for her to find in the morning. That's all there is to it!"

"So, you actually think you can pull that off?" said Raven.

"Of course!" said Robin confidently.

"But I thought Santa had a big belly that shakes like a bowl full of jelly?" said Beast Boy

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "And you're kind of, well, small."

"Don't worry, It'll work out," Robin reassured them, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some shopping to do." He walked out the door, certain that his plan was foolproof.

"You guys really think he can do it?" Cyborg asked, looking back at Raven and Beast Boy. The two just shrugged their shoulders. They all left the room one by one to go to bed, Raven decided to take a quick detour to Starfire's room first.

Later that night…

Starfire was in her room dressing into her pajamas when she heard a sound come from the common room. "Oh, that must be him!" she gasped. She flew straight to the common room and rushed quickly through the doors. And what she saw made her body shake with joy. Standing beside the Christmas tree was Santa. She flew over to him and gave him one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Oh Santa, thank goodness you are here! I forgot to mail a letter to you, but friend Robin said that I could tell you what I wanted when you arrived!"

"Well then, Starfire, tell me what it is you want for Christmas," said Santa.

"Well, actually I…" she started, but her train of thought quickly switched after she took a good look at this Santa before her. "Santa, you are a lot smaller than I expected," she said looking at him curiously.

"Oh, well I went on a diet this year and it worked wonders!" he said.

"That is glorious news, I am quite happy for you!" Starfire said, her tone suddenly perking back up.

"So tell me, what do you want most for Christmas?" Santa asked again.

"I was hoping that maybe, well… friend Raven told me about the toe-of-mistle and I was hoping that maybe I could get a kiss from Robin while standing under it?"

"Oh, do you like Robin then?" Santa asked, his face turning a bit red.

"Yes, very much, and that is what I wish for most this year."

"Very well then, I'll…erm…see what I can do. Now run along back to bed, and Merry Christmas Starfire."

"Thank you very much Santa!" she said, as she bounced off to her room, "And a very Merry Christmas to you as well!"

As soon as she was out of the room, Robin removed the hat and beard he had been wearing and ran off to his own room. He collapsed in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Merry Christmas Star," he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first part of my first story! Yay! I will try to have the second part up by tomorrow. Please Review! And Merry Christmas Eve!

4ever-Shining-Star


	2. Christmas Day

Summary: Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with the Titans. It is Starfire's first Christmas and everyone wants it to be absolutely perfect. The Titans East join them as well. Pairings: RobxStar BbxRae CyxBee. This is my first story so please review and no flames please. Constructive criticism is nice though.

A/N: Well, here's the second part to the story, sorry it took so long to get it, but we got a new computer and it took forever to get the files transferred, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Neither do I own any of the gifts mentioned in this chapter, except I do own a copy of the 'NOW #1s' CD, but that's about it.

Chapter 2: Christmas Day

"Happy Day of the Christmas friends!" Starfire yelled as she floated down the halls, knocking on all of her friends' doors as she went by. Starfire had decided to get up early that morning to awaken her friends. Indeed, she was very excited about this Christmas holiday, and she hoped beyond all hope that she would actually get her kiss.

"Ughh Starfire…" Cyborg moaned from inside his room, "Do you even know what time it is? It's too early to get up.

"But friend Cyborg," Starfire said through his door, "It is the morning of Christmas Day! Do you not wish to see what Santa has gotten for you this year?" She asked him eagerly, trying to coax him out of his room. Cyborg just let out another groan of protest loud enough for Starfire to hear from the other side of the door. Starfire tried again, "But do you not wish to greet the Titans East when they arrive, you seemed so excited yesterday?" She thought for a minute, and then added, "I am quite certain that Bumble Bee would be quite disappointed if you were not there to greet her when she arrives." At that, the door flew open and Cyborg was standing there with a giant smile on his face.

"Well, what are we standing around here for, C'mon Bumble Bee will be here any minute!" Cyborg said anxiously, and then took off for the common room.

"I shall join you as soon as I have awoken the others friend Cyborg!" Starfire called after him, although at the rate he was moving she doubted if he even heard her. Next was Raven's room. Starfire floated over to her door and lift her hand to knock. Raven, however, had already been awoken by Cyborg and opened her door just as Starfire was about to knock. "Friend Raven," Starfire said, "it is the Day of Christmas!"

"I know Starfire, Merry Christmas." Raven said calmly. "Why don't I help you out, I'll go wake up Beast Boy and you go wake up Robin, so that we can get to the common room faster?"

"That would be most helpful friend Raven, thank you very much!" Starfire exclaimed. "Merry Christmas to you as well!" Starfire called as she floated down the hall to Robin's room.

Raven waved to her as she floated down the hall, and then turned to Beast Boy's door. She let out a sigh before lifting her hand and knocking on his door. Inside, Beast Boy was in the middle of yet another crazy dream, in this one however, the whole world was eating his newest introduction to the culture, Beast Boy's tofu dog special, at his very own restraint of Tofu. Raven's knock at the door awoke him though, and he lazily pulled himself out of the bed. "Aww man, I was in the middle of a really good dream this time!" Beast Boy complained as he opened the door. "Oh, hey Raven! What are you doing up so early?"

"It's seven-thirty, and it's also Christmas Day." She responded. "aren't you anxious to see what presents you got this year?"

"Of course I am!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he raced out the door. "Come on Raven!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to the common room, where Cyborg was waiting, not so patiently for the Titans East to arrive.

Meanwhile, Starfire had reached Robin's room. She lifted her hand to the door and knocked a few times, trying her best to contain her excitement. Robin, unlike Beast Boy, had been lying awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He would have headed to the common room already, but something told him to wait and let Starfire come wake him up, as he was certain she would be up bright and early to awaken all of her friends. And of course, he was proven correct as he heard a knock at his door and then Starfire's voice creep into his room. "Friend Robin awaken, for it is the Day of Christmas!" She exclaimed. Robin was out of his bed in a heartbeat and arrived at his door, possibly too quickly. He opened it to reveal Starfire's face beaming at him with her classic over eager smile plastered upon her face.

Robin couldn't help but return her smile as he spoke to her. "So it is? Well then, good morning and a Merry Christmas to you Starfire," he said, blushing slightly as he did so, for the memory of last night had constantly replayed itself in his dreams. "I guess we should head to the common room then, we'd be in big trouble with Cy if we weren't there to greet the Titans East." He extended his arm for her, which she gladly grabbed onto. "Shall we?" he said almost jokingly. "We shall!" Starfire replied with a giggle. The two marched off to the common room where the others waited patiently, well except for Cyborg anyway.

"What took ya'll so long?" Cyborg blurted out when the two finally arrived. "The Titans East will be here any minute!"

"Relax Cyborg, they're not here yet are they?" Robin asked.

"No, not yet," Cyborg answered.

"Then why are you so upset, we haven't missed them?" Robin asked again.

"What if you had missed them?" Cyborg retorted. "But we didn't" Robin said coolly. "But what if…"Cyborg started. "Cy, just drop it, okay?" Robin interrupted.

Just then the doorbell rang. Cyborg was first to reach the door as he took off like lightning, shouting "I've got it!" as he ran to the door. He opened it eagerly and greeted them with a smile. "Merry Christmas ya'll!" he exclaimed a bit loudly. The rest of the titans got there after Cyborg and said "Merry Christmas" simultaneously.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Bumble Bee said.

"Felice Navidad Senor Cyborg, senor Beast Boy, senor Robin, senorita Raven, y senorita Starfire!" Mas and Menos exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas fellow Titans!" Aqualad greeted.

"Hey ya Titans, Merry Christmas," said Speedy.

The four walked into the tower, each carrying their own bundle of presents, and followed the other Titans to the common room. Cyborg, of course, stayed behind to talk with Bumble Bee as they walked. "So…" he started, "are you having a nice Christmas? Let me help you with those." He said, referring to the packages.

"Thanks Sparky." Bumble Bee said as she handed some of the packages to Cyborg. "and I'm having a great Christmas so far, I'm not trapped in a tower with just the four idiotic boys anymore, so I guess that's a pretty good start. What about you?"

"Oh, everything's going great, and everyone is really getting into the Christmas spirit this year. I've already got our dinner planned out; you wanna help me cook it?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure Sparky, sounds like fun." Bumble Bee answered as all the Titans arrived in the common room.

"Great, let's set these down and get started." Cyborg said walking over to the already crowded floor below the tree and added Bumble Bee's presents to it. That being done, the two headed off to the kitchen and started working on the turkey.

"Nice job with the decorating guys." Speedy complimented. He had just spotted the mistletoe above the entryway. He made his way over there and stood under the mistletoe. "Hey Star, would you come here for a second?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Certainly friend Speedy," Starfire said as she floated over to him, "what is it you need?" she asked, with a big smile on her face, completely oblivious to the mistletoe above her head, Robin, however, was not. By now all the titans had noticed what was going on.

"Oh nothing really," Speedy said to Starfire, "just…a kiss." he said as he pulled her face to his lips. "Eeep!" Starfire exclaimed at the sudden motion. She was too startled to move so she just let him kiss her. Her face was turning noticeably red from embarrassment.

Robin watched as the whole thing seemed to be going in slow motion, Speedy, kissing the girl of his dreams beneath the mistletoe. _'Is she blushing?'_ he thought when he noticed her red face, _'does she like him? No, she said she liked me. What if she knew it was me last night and she was just toying with me? No, Starfire wouldn't do that…would she?'_ Robin was fuming mad at the sight of Speedy kissing 'his' girl, but at the same time, heartbroken for the fact that she seemed to like it.

Starfire pulled away from Speedy and stepped backwards away from the mistletoe. She looked up quickly to make sure she wasn't standing under it any more. "So, Starfire, how was your first kiss? I know you liked it!" he said, raising his eyebrows. "It was…very…nice." Starfire answered trying to be polite. "If you will excuse me now, I was going to collect a list of the Christmas carols for us to sing this afternoon, so umm, bye!" She said quickly as she slipped out the door and flew to her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

In the common room, everyone just stared at Speedy, who turned around. Noticing all the sets of eyes upon him, he decided to break the awkward silence that surrounded everyone in the room. "Uh, hey guys what's up? Did I uh, do something wrong?" he asked awkwardly.

Surprisingly it was Raven who spoke up, and she did not sound very happy. "You know Starfire and Robin are completely in love with each other, so why would you go do something stupid like that? Starfire wasn't supposed to kiss you under the mistletoe she was supposed to kiss…"

"It's all right Raven," Robin interrupted, "after all, it's just tradition," he said, forcing himself to fake a smile, which surprisingly the others bought, almost.

"Sorry Rob, I couldn't resist though," said Speedy, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Don't worry about it Speedy," he said, straining himself now to smile at him. "I should probably go help Cy and Bee with the dinner." Robin walked over to the kitchen and pulled some sweet potatoes out of the refrigerator. "I'll work on the Sweet Potato casserole while you two are working on the turkey," he said pulling out a bowl and a few more ingredients before setting to work. Everyone else was staring at him now uncertainly as the same awkward silence seemed to wrap itself around him. "What?" he asked, trying to break the monotonous silence. It worked as the rest of the titans slowly resumed working or talking as they had been previously doing. Beast Boy and Raven got up off the couch at the same time and headed towards the hallway. They stopped at the door, just inside the common room. "Where are you going?" they asked at the same time. "I was going to check on Starfire," they both answered at the same time. Beast Boy laughed a bit as Raven let out a small giggle.

"Dude, did you just laugh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, actually it was more of a very quiet giggle." Raven answered, resuming her expressionless face.

"Close enough," Beast Boy said. "I think you should go check on Star, you communicate with her a lot better than I do."

"Alright," she said, "thanks."

"But, just before you go, well, we're standing under the mistletoe," Beast Boy said pointing up, "and well it is tradition so I guess we should, but I mean, you don't have to, I just thought that…"

Beast Boy's rambling was interrupted when Raven leaned in and quickly pecked Beast Boy on the lips. "I'm going to talk to Starfire now," Raven said as she turned and walked through the door. She smiled as it closed behind her. "Okay…" Beast Boy said slowly as he watched her walk away. As soon as the door closed, he turned around and punched his fist in the air screaming "YES!" Everyone who was still in the room was staring at him, the three in the kitchen smirking because they had seen what happened. "Heh, I'll just be going to play video games now," he said as he turned and walked over to the sofa.

Meanwhile, in Starfire's room…

Starfire was wrapped up in her thoughts and quietly talking to herself. "Oh, why did Speedy have to kiss me? Now I will surely not get to kiss Robin. What am I to do?" She would have kept going but she heard a knock at the door. Starfire got up and unlocked her door. "Hello friend Raven, do you wish to come in? Is there something that is troubling you?" She asked, stepping aside so Raven could enter her room.

"Actually, I wanted to come talk to you about what happened in the common room earlier." She said, taking a seat on Starfire's bed. Starfire followed and sat beside her.

"Oh, do not worry friend Raven, I did not mind Speedy kissing me, as I said it was nice." Starfire said, trying to keep Raven from worrying about her. Too bad it didn't work.

"But I am worried Starfire." Raven said, "I know you like Robin, and I know you wanted it to be him kissing you under the mistletoe."

"Yes, you are correct, but now I will not get my kiss for I have already gotten one from Speedy," Starfire complained, as a tear found its way down the side of her face.

"Don't talk like that Starfire, of course you'll get your kiss from Robin. You are allowed to be kissed more than once you know."

"But what if he thinks that…" Starfire started, but Raven interrupted her.

"When the time is right, you'll get your kiss, I promise. Unless, that is, you stay locked in your room, then I doubt you'll get any kiss at all," Raven said comfortingly. "Now come on, I'd say dinner's about ready," Raven said getting up. Starfire followed, now with a smile back on her face, her eyes full of gratitude. "Oh, and one more thing I think you might like to know. Just between us, Beast Boy and I kissed under the mistletoe before I came to your room," she said, knowing it would brighten the girl's spirits for they had shared many of their secrets with each other, including their secret crushes.

"Oh, that is wonderful news friend Raven! I am most joyous for you!" Starfire exclaimed. "Now come, we must join the others for our Christmas dinner!" She said as she floated down the hall, Raven walking close behind her.

Back in the common room…

Everyone was gathered around the table as Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Robin set the food on the table. Raven and Starfire had just returned as they were doing this. They took their seats at the table which was decorated with a Christmas table cloth and three red candles in the center of the table in snowflake shaped stands, lit and shining brightly. They all took in the wonderful smell of food as the remaining three took their seats at the table.

"Well everybody," Cyborg said, standing up, "I'm not one for speeches, so if anyone has something to say to everyone, speak now."

"I have something to say." Robin said, standing up as Cyborg sat back down. "First of all," Robin said, "I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas. And thanks to Cyborg for the great meal, excellent work."

The titans said thanks to Cyborg when he said this. Cyborg stood up and bowed slightly, and returned to his seat.

"Next, I'd like to say that this has been a wonderful Christmas, and would like to say how grateful and luck I am to have friends like you guys."

"Right back at ya!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said.

"So, as much as I'd like to keep going, I think it would just be best to end this here and say everybody dig in!" he said, sitting back down. Everyone filled their plates with food and sat eating and talking to each other about things that had happened to them. Beast Boy, at one point, had everyone at the table listening to his exaggerated story about how he barely managed to get the 'ginormous' tree into the tower, just barely escaping the angry mutant squirrels who chased after him when he took their tree home away. Everyone had a good laugh about his story.

Soon everyone had finished eating and was gathered around the tree. "I wish to assist in the handing out of the gifts!" Starfire exclaimed immediately. Beast Boy shouted "me too!" and everyone sat back and watched as the two raced around the room handing out gifts.

"So, who wants to open theirs first?" Robin asked, and of course Beast Boy was first to respond. "Ooh, me, me, pick me!" he shouted. "Okay Beast Boy, go ahead." Robin sighed, he obviously wasn't surprised at the answer to his question.

"Okay, this one's from…Cyborg!" he said, reading the name tag. He tore into the wrapping paper and pulled out a new copy of 'Mega Monkeys 6' the video game. "Dude, thanks Cy!" he said. He opened his other presents: his own personal, green game controller from Robin; a giant stuffed monkey from Starfire; a box of various joke items from Bumble Bee; a water proof digital watch with alarm clock from Aqualad; a gift certificate for a month's supply of tofu from Mas and Menos; and an edition of 'Off Road Racing' video game from Speedy. He at last picked up his last present and announced, "This is from Raven," he opened this one a bit more carefully than the others. "Dude, the 'Wicked Scary' trilogy box set on DVD! This is awesome, thanks Raven!" he exclaimed, reaching over and giving her a giant bear hug.

"Alright dudes, I'm next." Cyborg said, picking up his first present. "Let's see here, this one's from Robin," he said as he opened it. He showed everyone the most recent model of high speed computer chips for his computer. "I didn't even think this had been release yet! Thanks Rob!" He received various video games from Speedy, Aqualad, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. He got a gigantic Disco Ball from Mas and Menos. His last present was from Bumble Bee. He pulled back the wrapping paper to reveal a large set of the highest rate cleaning equipment for his 'baby' the T-car. "Thanks Bee, the car is overdue for a decent cleaning!" he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek before he knew what he was doing. He blushed when he pulled away.

"I'll go next!" Aqualad said, as he pulled out his presents. He tore through them all quickly and said his thanks when he finished. He was holding on to the blue stuffed fish Starfire had gotten for him, and was putting on a hat that he had gotten from Speedy reading 'Save some water for the fish.'

"All right, now it's my turn!" Speedy said. He literally dove into his pile of presents and grabbed one after the other opening them and saying thanks to the giver. When he had finished he was holding a bottle of cleaner for his bow and arrows that he had received from Robin, reading over the label on the front. He was licking one of the many lollipops Starfire had gotten him.

"Now us!" Mas and Menos said as they picked up their presents. They each got a different Game Station 2 game from Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin. "Gracias mi amigos" they said at the same time. Mas was hugging a white stuffed teddy bear from Starfire and Menos a brown one.

"I guess I'm next." Bumble Bee said as she picked up her first present, which was from Raven. "Thanks Raven," she said as she held up a book that was entitled: 'Putting Up With Your Annoying Roommates.' She received a box of assorted black and yellow colored lollipops and other candies from Starfire; another book from Robin which was the sequel to the one Raven had gotten for her, they had obviously done some of their shopping together. She also got a tae-boe video from Mas and Menos; a ninja movie from Beast Boy; a cook book from Aqualad; and a block of bee's wax from Speedy as a joke, at which everyone laughed. He made up for it though with a black and yellow striped toboggan, scarf, and glove set. She then picked up Cyborg's gift, which was a bouquet of yellow roses and a box of Russell Stover chocolates. "Wow," she said, "thanks Spark... I mean, Cyborg." She smiled at him and picked up the roses to smell them.

"Okay, Raven's next!" Beast Boy shouted out for her.

"Whatever," Raven sighed, as she pulled her first present away from the pile in front of her. "This one's from Starfire," she said as she opened it. She pulled out a collection of Tamaranean horror stories. "Thanks Star," she said, offering her a warm smile. She had also received a stuffed black puppy dog from Mas and Menos; a gift certificate for the Jump city book store from Aqualad; a small glass figurine of a Raven from Bumble Bee; a set of a black and blue scarf, toboggan, and gloves from Speedy; from Robin, a laminated, autographed copy of Edgar Allan Poe's greatest works; and an extra lock for the door of her room from Cyborg with a tag that read: 'To keep out those nosy roomies.' She picked up her last present and announced to everyone that it was from Beast Boy. It was a small package that fit in the palm of her hand. She opened it very delicately to reveal a velvet covered box. She opened it and pulled out a silver necklace with a Raven charm hanging gently from the chain with a small black jewel for its eye. "Beast Boy, it's…it's beautiful. Thank you," she said. "Would you mind helping me put in on?"

"Of course not." Beast Boy answered with a smile as he took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Raven returned his smile and gave him a peck on the cheek when he had finished. Beast Boy blushed with a goofy smile stuck on his face as he sat back down.

"Robin, I believe you should go next." Starfire suggested.

"Okay," Robin said as he picked up his first present. "From Beast Boy" he read off the tag. He opened the package and revealed a CD, 'NOW #1s' to be exact. "Sweet," he said, "thanks BB." Cyborg, Raven, and Bumble Bee had all pitched in to get him a new laptop with high-speed internet access; from Speedy, he had received copies of all of the 'Sherlock Holmes' books; and a water/fire proof digital watch with an alarm, a stopwatch, and a laser, from Aqualad, that he and Tramp had built on to it themselves. Lastly, Robin picked up his present from Starfire. It was small and flat, no bigger than maybe six inches. He pulled of the wrapping paper and looked at a picture of the Titans in a red frame that they had taken last summer during a picnic. Beast Boy was sitting on Cyborg's shoulders, making a goofy face. Cyborg was standing behind Robin, who had his left arm draped around Starfire's shoulder and made a 'peace sign' with his right hand. On his right stood Raven, who, for once, had actually been caught smiling in a photograph, well, almost smiling. Starfire was on his left with her right arm over his shoulder, she was also making a 'peace sign' with her right hand.

"Do you like it Robin?" Starfire asked after not getting a response from him. Robin ran his finger along the side of the photograph.

"It's perfect," he answered, turning to smile at her, "thanks, and I believe it's your turn Star," he added.

"Very well, I shall open this one first!" she said picking up one of the presents that lay in front of her. "This one is from friend Bumble Bee!" Starfire giggled with delight as she tore off the wrapping paper. Her gift was an orange and pink fuzzy diary. "Oh, it is so soft!" Starfire exclaimed, "Thank you so very much!" She grabbed her next few presents and unwrapped them excitedly, one after the other. She had gotten a hair kit complete with barrettes, headbands, hair clips, and bows from Raven; from Cyborg, a big pink teddy bear; she got a Disney Princess movie set from Beast Boy, including 'Snow White,' 'Cinderella,' 'Aladdin,' 'Sleeping Beauty,' and 'Beauty and the Beast'; from Aqualad she got a pair of pink fuzzy bedroom slippers; from Speedy, a portable CD player and a 'NOW 20' CD; and she got a stuffed white puppy dog from Mas and Menos. She picked up her last present and announced to everybody: "My last present is from friend Robin!" she exclaimed, still as excited as when she had started opening her presents. She eagerly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box that was inside. It was a beautiful snow globe music box with two snowmen on a frozen lake ice skating in a figure '8' which had been carved into the frozen lake. She eagerly flipped it upside down and turned the knob to make it play its music. She flipped it back over and shook it and watched the snowflakes fall inside as it played 'Winter Wonder Land.' "Oh Robin, it is so beautiful! Thank you!" she exclaimed reaching over and giving him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"You're welcome Star," he said.

"Now that everyone has finished opening the presents, may we now do the singing of the Carols of Christmas?" Starfire asked eagerly, she had her mind set on experiencing everything the Christmas season had to offer.

"I don't see why not," Robin said, "What do you all want to sing first?" he asked them.

"Let's sing 'Frosty The Snowman!'" Beast Boy shouted excitedly. Soon everybody was singing along to Christmas Carols late into the night.

8:00 p.m.

Everyone had finished singing songs and were now waiting eagerly for the next event. "Alright ya'll" Cyborg said, "Time for a Christmas favorite movie, 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas!' Who wants to get the popcorn and movie?"

"I'll get the popcorn!" Beast Boy shouted.

"And I shall go fetch the movie!" Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy ran to the kitchen while Starfire disappeared down the halls. After about five minutes Beast Boy was already back with the first bag of popcorn and was getting the second ready. Starfire had not yet returned, and so Raven decided to speak up.

"I think I'll go look for Starfire, she's probably having trouble finding the movie." She said as she floated out the door and into the hallway. She found Starfire leaning over their overly large box of movies, shuffling through all of them, not yet successful of locating the right movie box. "Having trouble Starfire?" Raven asked her.

"Yes, I cannot seem to locate the movie of the 'Grinch'" she said, continuing to shuffle through the seemingly endless supply of movies.

"Do you need any help?" Raven asked as she too leaned over the box.

"Yes, your assistance would be greatly appreciated!" Starfire exclaimed, and the two looked through the movies together. Raven had already found it and taken it out of the box, but she wanted to stay back for a while. She could sense that something was still troubling Starfire.

"So," Raven began, "what's on your mind?"

Starfire looked up from the box of movies and gave Raven a gentle smile. "Well, it is already late into the night and Robin still has not kissed me yet. But the Santa said that Robin would kiss me under the mistletoe as I had wished for."

"Well, the day still isn't over yet." Raven said reassuringly, "there is still plenty of time."

"Yes, I guess you are right friend Raven," Starfire sighed slowly.

"I found the movie," Raven said, holding up the fore-mentioned object in her hand, "let's go before our popcorn gets cold." The two got up and headed back to the common room where everyone else was waiting impatiently. Robin was already standing up, proclaiming that he was going to see what was taking so long when the two entered.

It was eleven o'clock by the time the movie had finished, and Speedy and Beast Boy had fallen asleep about halfway through. Speedy had started snoring so loudly that Cyborg took a pillow and stuffed it into his mouth to shut him up. "Well, I guess you all can just stay here and sleep in the guest rooms tonight," Cyborg said to the Titans East, at least the four who were awake anyway.

"Sounds good to me, thanks Sparky." Bumble Bee said.

"Well alright then," Cyborg said, picking up the sleeping Speedy and throwing him onto his shoulder. "Robin, I'm gonna show them where the guest rooms are and then head off to bed myself."

"Alright Cy. I'll clean up and then head off myself." Robin answered. With that Cyborg and the Titans East had disappeared into the hallway.

"I guess I'll take Beast Boy to his room." Raven said quietly. She picked him up gently so as not to wake him and then she too disappeared down the hall.

"Robin, do you need some help in the cleaning up?" Starfire asked, being one of the only two now left in the room.

"That'd be great Star." Robin answered, "could you take care of the dishes?" he asked, picking up the empty bowls that they had put their popcorn in and placing them in the sink.

"Certainly," she answered, setting herself to work. In about twenty minutes the two had finished cleaning the room. The two walked together silently towards the door of the common room to head off to bed themselves. Robin stopped at the door and grabbed Starfire's shoulder to stop her too.

"How did you like your first Christmas Star?" he asked her.

"Oh, it was most wonderful, I believe it is my new favorite holiday!" she exclaimed.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes, everything was so wonderful, well, I almost got everything, but I guess one can not hope to get everything they wish to have." Starfire said, smiling warmly at him.

"Almost everything? You mean there was something else you wanted? What was it?" Robin replied, returning her lovely smile.

"Oh, well yes, you see…" Starfire started, but was quickly interrupted when Robin held his hand up in front of her face. "Look up," he whispered, pointing to the ceiling above their heads. Starfire lifted her head upwards and saw the beautiful mistletoe hanging above their heads so innocently. Robin smiled at her and she smiled back. Slowly they leaned forward, Starfire closing her eyes as their lips met one another beneath the mistletoe. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled themselves closer together. After a moment they parted, their faces merely inches away from one another.

"Merry Christmas Star."

"Merry Christmas Robin."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it, the second and last part of my very first fanfiction story! I hope you liked it, and again I am sorry it took so long to update. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading.

4ever-Shining-Star


End file.
